Midori Hinase
Appearance A young man of average height and build, Midori has a cute and soft appearance. His gentle and princely appearance however, is contrasted by his natural airheadedness. He is often seen wearing his school uniform, which consists of a dark green blazer, a white shirt, a striped red-and-white tie, and simple gray pants with a pair of brown shoes. He also wears a light yellow sweater underneath his blazer, an addition unique to himself only. His unit outfit consists of a green jacket with a military pattern, and matching pants. His unit costume has a few pins of various shapes scattered on it. Underneath his jacket, he wears a plain black top. He also wears matching black gloves and combat boots, to complete his outfit. Personality Despite his princely appearance, Midori is a natural airhead. Gentle and polite, he gets along with everyone well, and treats everyone with respect. He tends to be rather formal, and speaks politely and humbly. Because of his cute looks, which are contrasted by his soothing yet deep voice, Midori finds it hard to be confident in himself as a seiyuu. He dislikes his voice, and the "gap" it creates. He appears to be visibly hurt by people pointing out this gap, even if they are strangers. Even with his complex about his voice and his insecurity, Midori is a very determined person; striving to become a top class seiyuu and to learn to accept his voice. He works very hard and tries his best to be helpful or reliable, even when he is not very good at what he is doing. While he does act formal and mature, he is actually quite clumsy and airheaded. He appears to be not very good with his hands, and dislikes cooking. Yet, he tries to help the protagonist cook nonetheless, eagerly trying to show his reliability and that he can try to get better. He has a tendency to overwork himself, which the rest of Eme☆Kare scold him for. He also looks out for others very actively, and attempts to give them advice, even when he himself has similar problems Midori is a very good leader, showing care and compassion for the rest of Eme☆Kare. He is stated to be the "motherly" member of the unit, most likely due to his gentleness, kindness and love for everyone in his unit. He often plans training camps and comes up with innovative ways of helping his unit improve in fun ways to push them to do their best without overworking them. He strives to make a better seiyuu out of everyone in Eme☆Kare, including himself. Aside from all of this, Midori can be quite hesitant or shy when he speaks to the protagonist, asking her if she wants to make plans with him but often adding something like, "if you don't mind, that is." He appears to be quite startled by how the protagonist mentions his voice counts as "gap moe," and states he had never thought of it in such a way before. References Seiyuu's Comment Q.Please tell us what there is to like about the character you play, and his charm. A: I think Hinase-kun's charm is the courage to face our own complex with the support of friendson your side. Or rather is it charm of Eme Kare? I also have a complex, but I think that it is important to have the courage to look at it from the front and accept it. I wonder you can tell it from the story of Eme Kare. For those who do not have enough courage, they are a work I would like everyone to have fun receiving. Thank you. Category: Eme☆Kare Category: Characters Category:6carats Category:Baseball Club Category:2nd Years